<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For As Long As It Lasts by RiverStyxGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580958">For As Long As It Lasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/pseuds/RiverStyxGoddess'>RiverStyxGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, angst &amp; fluff, kinda canon spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/pseuds/RiverStyxGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tissaia and Margarita have a conversation in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For As Long As It Lasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been working on another Tissaia x Rita artwork and this little plot bunny jumped into my head, so I had to write it ;-;</p><p>First time I'm writing for these two, they deserve more luuv</p><p>All mistakes are my own + The Witcher doesn’t belong to me</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tissaia, dearest?”</p><p>“Hmmm.” </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>They’re lying entangled under the silken sheets, long having caught their breaths, simply lounging and existing in one another’s embrace, not unlike most of their shared nights. Tissaia’s unusual demeanor, however, prompts Rita’s questioning. The serene look usually sported by older sorceress after their lovemaking has been replaced by a most distraught expression, one Tissaia normally reserves for the aftermath of particularly challenging Chapter meetings or discussions of Aretuza’s ever waning budget. </p><p>The question forces Tissaia’s eyes up to meet Rita’s, the rectoress now using her elbow as leverage to peer down and over the golden-haired beauty. She opens her mouth as if to provide an answer but, when no sound is produced, Rita tries again,</p><p>“What’s wrong?” A sun-kissed hand moves to brush over the woman’s alabaster cheek, “You’re worrying me.”</p><p>“It’s of no consequence.” Tissaia sighs, breaking eye contact to lightly shake her head.</p><p>“Oh, come, Tissaia.” Rita tries and then smirks devilishly, “Tell me what bothers you, <i>my little Skylark</i>?” Rita furtively pecks the smaller woman’s nose as Tissaia’s eyes narrow at the mention of her birth name. Her <i>secret</i> birth name.</p><p>“I knew I should never have parted with that information!” Tissaia scoffs, pursing her lips, but her tone betrays the sharpness of her words. </p><p>“A pity you can never deny me anything, then.” Rita grins, but it fades quickly, “Tell me, my love? Please?” She asks again, voice serious.</p><p>Tissaia sighs but adds after a moment’s hesitation, “My thoughts veered towards the future.” She says cryptically. </p><p>“The future?” Rita frowns, cupping her cheek with more intent as she forces Tissaia’s eyes to meet her own once again, “Could you be more specific?”</p><p>“I – I –“ Tissaia falters but continues, “Having lived as long as I have, I have had little cause to linger on it. But now I find myself… <i>afraid</i>.” As she speaks, her blue eyes begin to shimmer in the candlelight. </p><p>“Afraid?” Rita frowns, “Of what?”</p><p>“Losing you.” The quick answer surprises both of them. </p><p>Rita’s throat goes dry and her breath hitches at the words paired with the unfamiliar vulnerability now present in Tissaia’s face. To her credit though, Tissaia does not waver, even as a faint blush makes its way up her cheeks, pinking them slightly. On top of it all, Tissaia offers her a tentative smile, one that softens her features and makes her appear far younger than her years. One that she reserves for Rita alone.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Rita reassures, nodding firmly, “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, Tissaia.” She brushes a kiss over the woman’s lips, pulling away to press their foreheads together, “Forever, if that’s your desire.” </p><p>Tissaia shakes her head, eyes full of sorrow “My darling, I have walked this Earth long enough to know – to understand - that nothing ever remains. That nothing <i>can</i> remain.” Not knowing what to do, Rita brushes a stray tear that manages to escape the confines of Tissaia’s eyelids, and listens, “Glaciers melt and stars fade away, such is the way of our world. It is a truth I had grown accustomed to. One that I found comfort in, even. That is – until I found you.”</p><p>“Tissaia –”</p><p>“I know it’s most unbecoming.” The older woman scoffs, “A sorceress wary of time. It’s only –“ Tissaia holds Rita’s gaze as she breathes out in wonder, “- I believe I never had anything precious to lose before.”</p><p>Rita allows the words to wash over her, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She savors the feeling for a moment before capturing Tissaia’s lips in a hungry kiss, pouring every ounce of her soul into the embrace. </p><p>Tissaia allows it, returns it in kind. She allows Rita to roll over her, to brush her lips over Tissaia’s nose, chin, eyelids, forehead and down her neck as the younger woman whispers sweet “I love yous” against her skin. Rita comes back up then, hovers her face over Tissaia’s, nudges their noses softly together and repeats, slow and firm, emphasizing every syllable,<br/>
</p><p>“I love you, Tissaia.”</p><p>The arch-mistress closes her eyes and nods, lips tightening into a firm line to contain her emotions. Even now, still intent on exerting the utmost control over her feelings. Rita presses on,</p><p>“I can’t be certain of what the future holds, for us or for the Continent. But I’m certain that I love you. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there’s another version of this life to live, I’ll love you then.” Tears drop from green eyes to decorate Tissaia’s face, glistening like pearls in the soft light.</p><p>Tissaia opens her eyes then. Holds Rita’s face close as she skims her knuckles over the younger mage’s beautiful features, drinks her in. Rita had always been special, the hearth to Tissaia’s frosted heart, the only one to see past it, to understand and peel away the veneer with soft, caring hands. The only one to take from Tissaia, only to leave her fuller than when she found her.</p><p>“For as long as it lasts, I am yours.” </p><p>“For as long as it lasts, then.” </p><p>A gentle kiss seals the promise. </p><p>They settle on the bed once more. Rita moves to bury her face in Tissaia’s neck, and the older woman holds her there in a firm embrace, carding her fingers through golden locks. When Rita sniffs again, Tissaia begins humming a soft tune; Rita’s favorite ballad. The older woman smiles as she recalls the last ball they attended, only a fortnight past, when Rita all but dragged her to the dancefloor, pressing them impossibly close to sway gently to the slow melody. </p><p>Soon enough, Rita goes limp against her, face relaxed and her breaths deep and even in her slumber. Tissaia allows her mind to wander. Her thoughts once again grow dark now she is devoid of her Sun, the woman sleeping peacefully in her arms. She reflects on the coming meeting of the mages. Feels the strange foreshadowing that has accompanied the thought of the event whenever Tissaia dwells on it for too long. Just as the hairs on the nape of her neck begin to stand, Rita stirs and Tissaia is momentarily pulled from her spiral. She inhales the sweet scent of Rita’s hair and tells herself that all will be well. </p><p>That she and Rita have each other.</p><p>For as long as it lasts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know.... ;-; </p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Disclaimer no one asked for, but I'm an overthinker so here it is: "For as long as it lasts" was translated from a poem in my home country, I understand that it can sound a bit fatalistic and maybe even nonchalant in english, but it's not meant that way at all. It's a very contemplative and serene way to see the world and, to some extent, relationships! It's a promise to enjoy things for as long as you have them! Sorry if it caused any misunderstandings!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>